The Twins of Oz
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: What if Glinda and Elphaba were twins, instead of just friends? Rated T for violence in sibling rivalry. After Elphaba's attacked, they become friends and rivals and back and forth. Completely AU, obviously.
1. Good News, the Witch is Dead!

_THE TWINS OF OZ_

_What if Glinda and Elphaba were twins, instead of just friends?_

_Glinda's POV_

I rejoined the Ozians, amid joyous shrieks all resulting from receiving news of the Witch's death. I bit my lip—thinking, with tears in my eyes, _she was my twin sister._ I couldn't believe I hadn't done more to save her, my little sister. Now I had to go along with this—this awful celebration, celebrating her death—because of that promise she bound me to—to never clear her name. I locked my jaw, and angrily thought,_ Elphaba would want you to be strong, Glinda. So be strong for the sake of her memory._

I sighed, as the Ozians kept interrupting me—and began wondering how I kept my temper, unlike my fiery sister. "Exactly, how dead is she?" I hid a soft smile, thinking of what my sister would say—_"Dead is dead, well, isn't it?"_ "She was melted by a bucket of water thrown on her by the farm girl, Dorothy Gale, by the ticking of the Time Dragon Clock, at thirteen ticks. She is dead." I listened to the cheers, and started feeling strangely relaxed—like there was nothing wrong—but something was wrong—I was missing my twin, who would always be the only one who would completely understand me.

I continued listening to the celebrations, below me, debating whether or not to live, and angrily thought, _try being her twin sister and sensing her pain as she died. Try not being able to save her. Try living knowing you have lost her. Try feeling guilty for your only sister's death. Try being me._

I tried to move the crowd into pitying my sister, but failed. I knew everyone had hated her right from the very beginning, even me, for a while, up until I'd almost inadvertantly caused her death at college—she'd survived, thankfully and we made peace and agreed to get along—then I realized how wrong I'd been to be mean to her—again, she was my twin, and I could feel how badly I'd hurt her—how it hurt to pretend she didn't care that no one loved her—and now I was the reason she was dead—I silently vowed to myself to never forgive myself for my part in her death—it was almost if I had thrown the bucket of water on her, instead of Dorothy.


	2. Packing and Loathing

I turned to leave, when someone called, "Glinda, is it true you were her friend?" I bit my lip and said, "Well, it depends on what you mean by friend. You see, we'd known each other for years. I just, well, I really didn't care for her, not until college, and we were both so young..." I knew I'd have to show them everything—or what I could show them anyway, while still keeping my promise. I had already decided to start on the day, before we'd left for Shiz—when we were still acting like two-year-olds—actually, Elphaba had said that two-year-olds behaved better than we were—to show how disgusted we were with each other.

"Elphaba, give me back my special shoes!" I screamed at my younger sister. "I don't have them," she called back. "First of all, what would I do with a pair of pink high heels, second of all, I don't need over three thousand pairs of shoes, third, if I had them, which I don't, I would have put them in your closet, and fourth, we're right next to each other, so you don't have to scream in my ear, Galinda!" She shrieked in my ear. Rubbing my now sore ear, I glared at her and said, "Respect your elders, Elphaba. I am older than you..." "Only by three minutes," she shot back at me. Then she looked at my feet, and said, "You can't find them, because you're wearing them." I looked at my feet and said, "Oh." Then Elphaba muttered, "We behaved better when we were two then we are now." "Are you saying that we're worse than two-year-olds?" I asked innocently. "Yes. Wow, someone call the press. My blonde sister actually understood something I said." Elphaba said sarcastically. I threw a pillow at her. She launched herself at me and tackled me and we started screaming at each other.

Then our parents came in and said, "Elphaba, Galinda, behave!" "Yes, Father. Yes, Mother," Elphaba said quietly, instantly returning to her quiet shell—I could break through it—I was the only person who could. "Yes, Momsie and Popsical," I said sweetly.

As soon as they left, we immediately started arguing again—this time we kept silent and argued mentally—it was a twin thing—very annoying, but useful when wanting to cheat off of younger sister's test and not being in the same room.

_Blonde. _—Elphaba to me

_Artichoke._—me to Elphaba

_Airhead._—Elphaba to me

_Green bean._—me to Elphaba

_Dumb Blonde._—Elphaba to me

I glared at her and said, "Oh, you did not go there." "Oh, I did go there," she shot back. I glared at her and snapped, "Just finish getting ready to go to Shiz. The sooner we're there, the sooner we get our room assignments, and the sooner..." "We won't have to room with each other," Elphaba finished, with the same eager expression that must have been on my face.


	3. Off to Shiz

Elphaba and I finished packing and went to the train station with our parents. "Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Father." Elphaba said, in her normal manner. "Goodbye, Momsie and Popsical," I said, hugging our parents. We climbed on the train and sat next to each other, because our parents had told us that they wanted us to stay together until we'd reached Shiz safely.

I glanced at Elphaba and thought, _Whatcha thinking?____Leave me alone, Galinda._ _But I wanna know.__ It's none of your business, sis.__ You're my sister. I'm older, so that makes me responsible for you. If anything happened to you, who'd get in trouble? Me!__ I'm nervous—this is the first time we ever been this far from home for such a long time._ I nodded and thought, _You're being mean._ She shook her head and thought, _I did bring a photo of Mother and Father with the two of us_. _The one where we're not trying to murder each other?__ The one right after we were born, but they didn't know we were holding hands so tightly. __Yeah. I wish we'd get along like we did then._

I glanced at my left hand and carefully traced the scar—Elphaba had an identical one on her right hand—from the hot iron that the doctor had to place between our hands to get us to let go of each other—that's why we didn't get along—I hated her for causing me to have this scar and she hated me for the exact same reason. Elphaba smiled weakly at me and nodded in agreement. I closed my eyes and started to drift off, when I heard screaming. I sat up, scanning the area for my twin. Getting worried, I anxiously, _Elphaba, where are you?__ I'm right next to you._ I nodded, and Elphaba hugged me like Momsie said Elphaba did before we could talk. I pressed my face against her shoulder and thought, _What happened, Elphaba?_ Elphaba shook her head and thought, _I don't know. I was starting to fall asleep, when I felt you panicking._ I hugged her and said, "Elphaba, I'm scared." "Just stay close to me, okay? We won't get hurt, I promise," Elphaba reassured me.

Later, we reached Shiz relatively safely—minus that scare—and Elphaba glanced around—I knew she wanted to go talk to someone other than me—I didn't blame her and I went and talked to some of my other friends who were at Shiz. Elphaba went over and struck up a conversation with the governor of Munchkinland. "Hello, sir." she said, politely. "Hello, miss." he said, just as politely. "This is my daughter, Nessarose Thropp." "Hello, Miss Nessarose. I'm Elphaba Upland." my twin said. "Hello, Miss Elphaba. Do you know Miss Galinda Upland?" Nessarose asked. "Unfortunately, yes." Elphaba said. Turning, I scowled at my twin and thought, _I heard that, Elphaba Upland._ Elphaba scowled as well and thought, _Shut Up, Galinda!_ "What do you mean, unfortunately?" Nessarose asked. "She's my twin sister," Elphaba said evenly. "You and Miss Galinda are twins?" Nessarose asked, shocked. "We get that a lot." Elphaba said. " I have to go, but just so you know—she got the beauty—I got the brains—and we annoy each other to death."

As Elphaba came back over to my side, I grinned and thought, _True, true, Elphaba._ _I thought I told you to shut up._ _Do I ever listen to you?__ No, unless I call you a dumb blonde. __Elphaba, you think that I'm a dumb blonde one more time and I'll write to Momsie and Popsical and tell them that you didn't sit with me on the train.____Nice try, Galinda, 'cuz I did sit next to you._ _Oh. Fine. I hate you.__ And I hate you._


	4. Arriving, Rooming, and Why Are We Roomma

The headshiztress, Madame Morrible, arrived just then, and I ignored my twin. "Madame Morrible? Yes? I'm Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and I'm very much interested in studying sorcery in your seminar. That's why I came to Shiz—to study sorcery with you," I said. "Yes, well, I don't offer it every semester. I only make exceptions for very talented students." "My twin sister and I are both talented—very talented." I said. "Your twin?" she asked. "Yes, Miss Elphaba Upland of the Upper Uplands is my twin, Madame." I said, evenly. "The two of you are twins?" she asked. "Almost everyone we tell that we're twins says that exact same thing in almost the exact same way, but the answer is yes." I said.

Elphaba smiled softly at Nessarose, and I got angry—Elphaba never smiled at anyone—I knew that—I was her twin. Elphaba smirked evilly at me suddenly and thought, _Jealous, Miss Galinda?_ I scowled and harrumphed and thought, _No!_ Elphaba smirked again and thought, _Jealous. 'Sides you're still my twin and you always will be._ I nodded and then we both listened to find who our roommates would be. I thought hard, _Please don't let me be roommates with Elphaba. Please don't let me be roommates with Elphaba._ Elphaba closed her eyes and thought just as hard, _Please don't let me be roommates with Galinda. Please don't let me be roommates with Galinda._ We kept thinking those two sentences over and over again.

Then Madame Morrible said, "Miss Galinda Upland? Miss Elphaba Upland?" "Yes?" we both said, at the same time. "You two will be rooming..." Madame Morrible began. We both tensed, hoping against hope that she wouldn't say together. "Together," Madame Morrible said. Elphaba and I looked at each other and screamed, "NO!" I groaned and Elphaba said, "Madame, there must have been some mistake. Galinda and I already live with each other and we hate each other." "College roommates learn to get along—sometimes they become best friends." Madame Morrible told us. I looked at Elphaba and shook my head—_this was going to be the longest four years of my life. __Your life?_ Elphaba thought-shrieked at me. _I have to spend the next four years listening to you and your friends badmouthing me and then watch as you come begging me to tutor you in all your classes. Although watching you beg me for help studying will be entertaining—it's the other reason why I put up with you. The first is you're my twin and I have to and the second is I get to watch you beg me to help you study for tests._ I glared at her and thought, _You're right. I hate you when you're right.__ You always hate me, Galinda._

I nodded and I gathered my belongings and turned to go to our new room, when I felt Elphaba's temper flare. I looked around and screamed, "Elphaba! Calm down!" Nothing happened and I felt magic race through me as a smaller explosion occurred near me. I groaned and I watched as Madame Morrible offered Elphaba an opportunity to study in her sorcery seminar. I looked at my twin and sighed, jealous that she'd been chosen and I hadn't been. I was just as talented, but her powers were easier for her to get access to—to use them.

"_Oh, Miss Elphaba... MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR. WHY, I PREDICT THE WIZARD COULD MAKE YOU HIS MAGIC GRAND VIZIER. MY DEAR, MY DEAR, I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO THE WIZARD—TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE. WITH A TALENTE LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE IS A DEFIN-ISH CHANCE IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD, YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD..."_

I looked at my sister, and sneaking off, I dropped our stuff off at our new room and secretly snuck back down to the hallway to watch her reaction—she hated it when I spied on her, but I really didn't ever care.

"_DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN? HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD? THIS WEIRD QURIK I'VE TRIED TO SUPPRESS OR HIDE IS A TALENT THAT COULD HELP ME MEET THE WIZARD IF I MAKE GOOD, SO I'LL MAKE GOOD... WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD, ONCE I PROVE MY WORTH AND THEN I MEET THE WIZARD, WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE... SINCE BIRTH! AND WITH ALL HIS WIZARD WISDOM, BY MY LOOKS HE WON'T BE BLINDED! DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB? OR LIKE MUNCHKINS, SO SMALL-MINDED? NO! HE'LL SAY TO ME, 'I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE! A GIRL ON WHOM I CAN RELY!' AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN—THE WIZARD AND I. ONCE I'M WITH THE WIZARD, MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE, 'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE. NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU! NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED! AND ALL OF OZ HAS TO LOVE YOU WHEN, BY THE WIZARD, YOU'RE ACCLAIMED. AND THIS GIFT—OR THIS CURSE—I HAVE INSIDE, MAYBE AT LAST I'LL KNOW WHY WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND—THE WIZARD AND I. AND ONE DAY, HE'LL SAY TO ME, 'ELPHABA. A GIRL WHO IS SO SUPERIOR. SHOULDN'T A GIRL WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR? AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN ABSURD DEGREE SEEMED FIXATED ON YOUR VERDIGRIS, WOULD IT BE ALL RIGHT BY YOU IF I DEGREENIFY YOU?' AND THOUGH OF COURSE, THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME. 'ALRIGHT, WHY NOT?' I'LL REPLY. OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE—THE WIZARD AND I. YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE—THE WIZARD AND... UNLIMITED, MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED. AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY. I KNOW—IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY—AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY, BUT I SWEAR SOMEDAY THERE'LL BE A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ THAT'S ALL DO WITH ME! AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD, FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT! AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT, I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT! AND SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE TILL I DIE! HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM, WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME THEY WILL SCREAM FOR HALF OF OZ'S FAV'RITE TEAM—THE WIZARD AND I!"_


	5. Being Caught Spying

Elphaba grabbed her bag and walked toward our new room, when she saw me. "You were spying on me," she accused me. I looked at her and said, "No, I wasn't." "Yes, you were," she shot back. She stalked off to our room and I ran after her. When we were a few feet away from the door of our new room, I said, "Elphaba, wait." She spun and snapped, "What do you want, Galinda?" "Okay, fine, yes, I did spy on you. I can't help it—you know how hard it is for us to be separated—and I really am happy for you since you're meeting the Wizard and everything..." I was babbling. I felt Elphaba enter my mind, searching for some trace of insincerity. _Elphaba, please believe me,___I thought to my twin. I closed my eyes and Elphaba dragged me into the room. _I do, Galinda—it's just you've never been nice to me—so this is different._ I heard.

I nodded weakly and we both collapsed on one of the two beds in the room. I poked her—_Elphaba, I was wondering. Do you think we should write to Momsie and Popsical?__ I dunno. I guess so. If you think it's a good idea—just don't mention the scare on the train—we don't need to give them a heart attack__ I agree, green bean,_ I thought, not even realizing that I'd just insulted my sister, until she suddenly sprang up and slapped me. "Ow!" I shrieked. "Galinda, how could you?" Elphaba asked me, fighting tears. "How could I what?" I asked. "You called me green bean—I thought we were going to become friends." she said, still trying not to cry. "No, I didn't," I protested. "Not out loud—you thought it," she accused me. I reached to hug her and said, "Elphaba, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just slipped out. Please, forgive me." Elphaba yanked away from me and said, "No. I can't forgive you, Galinda. I'm going for a walk." Elphaba stormed out of the room and didn't even look at me—not caring if I watched her leave or not.

I watched my sister leave and thought, _this is all my fault._ Fighting tears, I sat down on the bed, and thought, _Elphaba, please come back. I'm scared._ I heard only silence in response to my pleas—normally, Elphaba would always come back when I got scared and asked her to come back. I waited a few more minutes, before leaving the room to find someone who'd help me find my sister.


	6. Friends Maybe? Nope, Still Enemies

I ran to the office and said, "Madame Morrible?" "Yes, Miss Galinda," she said. "Is something wrong?" "No, well, yes," I was unsure of myself—very rare—and I thought, _Elphaba, where are you?_I looked around and found myself honestly saying, "I don't know, Madame." "What is it, Miss Galinda?" Madame Morrible asked, looking very serious. "It's Miss Elphaba—I accidentally upset her and she ran off—I got scared—and she hasn't come back—that's not like her—she always comes to make sure I'm okay and I'm really scared and I wish she'd come back and I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." I said, quickly. Madame Morrible sat up and asked, "How long ago did this happen?" "A half hour," I answered. "She did get angry, but she didn't completely lose her temper." Madame Morrible nodded and said, "I'm sure Miss Elphaba is safe—she'll come back when she's ready." I nodded, reassured, still not knowing where my sister was, and said, "You're probably right—I'm going back to the room, before she gets back."

Three more hours passed, and there was still no sign of Elphaba. Suddenly, I got terrified, and whimpered. _Elphaba,_ I thought. _Where are you?_ Still only silence. _Elphaba, please just answer me. Just stop blocking me and tell me that you're safe. Please._ Still silence. I collapsed onto my bed, and struggled not to cry. Finally, I got up, grabbed a bag, and, after digging out my travel coat and putting it on, walked out the door—I had to find Elphaba.

I walked outside and walked around the entire campus. I located the library and I entered quickly. "Are you to check out a book?" I was asked. "No, sir. I'm just looking for my sister," I answered. "Elphaba Upland, sir," I added hastily. "She's probably reading one of the books in the back." I was told. "Thank you, sir." I said, hurrying in the direction that the librarian had pointed and, after walking around the entire library and still not seeing Elphaba, I left. "She's not here, sir," I said, still worried—_where was my sister?_ I hurried outside and went to the bookstore—Elphaba wasn't there, either. I found myself walking around the campus, wondering where my sister was—eventually, I gave up looking for her and went to dinner.

I returned to the room, hoping I'd see Elphaba reading a book and completely ignoring me and saw nothing. Fighting tears, I changed into a nightgown and went to bed. I opened my eyes, when I felt someone shaking me. I whirled, and slugged the person in the gut the way Elphaba had taught me. I heard the person gasp and say, "Miss Galinda Upland! Come to the infirmary immediately!" I sat up and one thought ran through my mind—_Elphaba!_ "What happened to my sister?" I demanded, as I grabbed my coat, not really caring that I was still in my nightgown. I put it on and hopping and stumbling around, yanked on my shoes.


	7. What Happened to My Twin!

I raced for the infirmary. As I ran, I asked my companion, "What happened to my sister?"

There was no response and I ran faster. _Elphaba,_ I began thinking. _Answer me. Are you okay?_

I took a deep breath and sighed with relief when I heard her sarcastic reply, _Galinda, I'm in the infirmary. Do you honestly think I'm going to be alright?_

_At least I know you're safe_, I thought back, sending some of my relief toward her.

_Galinda, will you calm down?_ Elphaba thought, angrily to me.

I paused and started walking slowly to the infirmary—Elphaba didn't want to see me.

I heard Elphaba thinking, _Galinda, what is taking so long? Seriously, the sooner you get here, the sooner the doctor will leave me alone._

I nodded and thought, _But you don't want to see me._

_Where in the world did you get that idea?_

_You yelled at me._

_Oh, sorry, Galinda,_ Elphaba thought. _Now hurry up and get here already!_

I laughed and ran the rest of the way to the infirmary.

When I arrived, I said, "I'm Galinda Upland. I'm here to see Elphaba Upland."

"Right this way, Miss," one of the nurses said.

I trotted after her and found my sister in a hospital bed, glaring at one of the doctors.

"Elphaba," I began.

The doctor looked at me and asked, "Are you Galinda Upland?"

I nodded, shifting slightly, and discreetly moving toward my younger sister—she was always the strong one-and I thought, _Elphaba, what's going on?_

She didn't answer and I got really scared.

"Please, don't tell my sister—she's scared enough as it is," Elphaba spoke up.

The doctor led me outside and said, "Something happened to your sister and she won't tell us. We're hoping you can somehow get her to tell you what exactly happened."

I nodded, shaking violently, but I knew Elphaba would not tell me—she always tried to protect me.

Then I saw Madame Morrible and she handed me a note. "Make sure you mail this to your parents," she ordered.

I nodded, getting more freaked out and more worried about Elphaba. "Can I talk to her?" I asked, quickly, needing something to calm down—talking was the only way to calm me down.

The doctor looked at Madame Morrible and they both nodded, in reluctant agreement.

I hurried into the room and whispered, "Elphaba. Elphie, wake up."

Elphaba looked at me and asked, "Elphie? I thought you hated me."

"I do—did," I corrected myself. "It's just that I almost lost you today and I didn't realize how much you mean to me. I was a jerk earlier and I'm sorry and I shouldn't have thought that you were a green bean and I'm sorry and can you possibly ever forgive me? And Elphie's my nickname for you."

"Galinda, first of all, calm down," Elphaba ordered, smiling gently at me. "I do forgive you. It's just that I wanted some alone time. I lost track of time and forgot to come home—I'm sorry I scared you."

I nodded and mumbled, "Wha' happen'?"

Elphaba turned her back to me and I sighed—she didn't want to tell me. "Was it that bad?" I asked, frightened.

Elphaba still didn't answer.

"Elphie," I begged. "Please talk to me."

"Glinny," she began, "I can't tell you what happened. I'm trying to forget it myself. Besides, you might just see it in my dreams."

I shuddered and said, "Jump into my dream instead."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, joy, I get makeovers in almost all of your dreams, Glinny. I'll pass."

I laughed and asked, "Glinny?"

"My nickname for you, silly," Elphaba said, smiling at me.

Then I said, "ELPHABA UPLAND! DON'T EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, RUN OFF LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"

Elphaba smiled and said, "I won't. I promise." I smiled at Elphaba and then decided I really wanted to know what the note said.

I fidgeted with the envelope Madame Morrible had given me and Elphie asked, "What's in the envelope?"

I shrugged and then said, "Elphie, Madame Morrible gave me a note for our parents."

"What does it say?" Elphaba asked.

I shrugged and said, "I dunno. I didn't read it."

"Well, read it, already," Elphaba snapped at me.

I nodded and carefully opened the letter and began reading.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Upland. Your younger daughter, Miss Elphaba, disappeared from the Shiz campus earlier this afternoon. I was unaware of her disappearance, until your older daughter, Galinda Upland, informed me of the disagreement they had and how the younger child had disappeared. As soon as I learned of her disappearance, I immediately sent out a group of students in search of Miss Elphaba…" I paused and muttered, "No, she didn't."

"What do you mean, Glinny?" Elphaba asked.

"I told Madame Morrible you were missing, and she just told me to go back to the room," I said, pouting angrily.

I stood up abruptly, threw my hands in the air in frustration and asked, "AM I THE ONLY PERSON HERE WHO ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT YOU, ELPHABA?"

"Galinda, sit down and chill—you're making a scene," Elphaba said calmly.

I sat down and picked up the letter. "The students I'd sent after Miss Elphaba soon found her in the middle of the woods, with multiple injuries—she refuses to tell us what exactly happened. She was rushed to the infirmary and I believe it best for her if she go home and rest until she is fully recovered. She also had a swollen scar on her right hand—the scar showed signs of infection and we do not want anyone else getting sick. We also cannot afford to have her to get too attached to anyone here. Sincerely, Madame Morrible."

"We can't send that to Mom and Dad," Elphaba said quickly.

I nodded and said, "The only reason your scar was swollen was because we were separated for such a long time."

Elphaba nodded and added, "It's too late for me to not get attached to someone."

We looked at each other and, nodding in agreement, said, "We're attached to each other."


	8. Okay, so now we're friends, right? Right

I was supposed to return to my dorm room, but I chose to spend the night in the infirmary with Elphaba. While she slept, I thought, _Now what do I do? Get rid of the letter, but someone might suspect something. I'll ask Elphie in the morning._ _Glinny, please be quiet or keep your thoughts down. I'm trying to sleep here.__ Sorry, Elphie,_ I quickly apologized. Elphaba smiled and I curled up on the couch—I used my coat as a blanket. The next morning, I woke up and gently shook my sister awake. _Elphie, I'll send Madame Morrible's letter, but I'll also write to Momsie and Popsical explaining what you told me and what I told you—both sides of the fight and why you ran off—that might be the best chance for you to stay here at Shiz._ _If you think that's best.__ I do. __Okay, Glinny. Hurry up and write that letter, so I can talk to you.__ I'm going, Elphie, I'm going. I'll be back soon._

I returned to the dorm room where I was supposed to be after visiting Elphaba, and quickly wrote a letter to Momsie and Popsical—I'd read it to Elphaba before sending it and forged her signature—that was something I was very good at—it was how Elphaba and I snuck around town with "parental permission" 'cuz it was from both of us.

Dearest Darlingest Momsie and Popsical. I am fine, but, at first, Elphaba and I both thought that there was some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. We'd been assigned to be roommates to each other. Elphaba's going to meet the Wizard—I'm really proud of her—and you should be proud of her, too. I kind of spied on her little celebration and her little what-I'm-going-to-do-once-I-join-the-Wizard planning session. She got really mad at me, and she had the right to be mad, but then I apologized and we sort of started becoming friends. Then we discussed writing a letter, and I accidentally insulted her. She got mad and ran off. This is what she told me happened to her. I went to the library for two minutes and then left. I got something to eat, and then I went for a walk in the woods—I was still mad and wanted to calm down. I was attacked by something or someone and I don't remember what happened after that. All I knew was that I was in pain. I didn't want you to know, and I didn't want to upset either, so I blocked you—it was to protect you, Galinda. When I woke up, here I was in the infirmary. This is what happened to me after our little disagreement. After she left, I waited a half hour, and then told Madame Morrible that she was gone. I returned to the room and then left again, three hours later. I went to the library, hoping I'd find her there and then I went to the bookstore. I got something to eat and then resumed walking around the campus, scanning the area for her—you know—trying to enter her thoughts—I didn't hear anything from her. Then I returned to the room and went to bed—I was hoping she'd be back and reading some random book and ignoring me, like always, but she wasn't, Elphaba, I mean, and, I was scared. I was really scared. I didn't know where she was and she wasn't answering my requests for her to come back and I couldn't find her and it was awful, Elphaba—again, I'm still thinking about Elphaba. Then I was shaken awake and told to go to the infirmary. I kinda punched the guy who told me to go to the infirmary and then panicked, worried about my little sister. Then I told her that I thought I could have found her sooner—before the attack—and she asked me what I meant and I told her. Well, Elphie, I was thinking if I'da gonna to the library earlier, I would have found her and we wouldn't be here and we could have talked to each other and I'd know she was safe and I thought she'd been killed and it was terrifying and I missed her and I told her, DON'T YOU EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN, ELPHABA UPLAND! She agreed, after smirking evilly at me, when she realized how upset I was. Your wonderful and amazing daughters, Galinda and Elphaba Upland.

I returned to the room and whispered, "Elphie, are you awake?" "Yeah, Galinda," she said. "I was bored, so I started reading that medical file—which was kind of starting to put me to sleep." "I have the letter—I'll read it to you—make sure you approve it," I told her. I read our letter to Elphaba. "It's a little long, if you don't mind, Elphie," I told her. "It's okay. Now read the letter already, Glinny," Elphaba snapped up at me. I nodded and began reading.

"Dearest Darlingest Momsie and Popsical. I am fine, but, at first, Elphaba and I both thought that there was some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. We'd been assigned to be roommates to each other. Elphaba's going to meet the Wizard—I'm really proud of her—and you should be proud of her, too. I kind of spied on her little celebration and her little what-I'm-going-to-do-once-I-join-the-Wizard planning session. She got really mad at me, and she had the right to be mad, but then I apologized and we sort of started becoming friends. Then we discussed writing a letter, and I accidentally insulted her. She got mad and ran off. This is what she told me happened to her. I went to the library for two minutes and then left. I got something to eat, and then I went for a walk in the woods—I was still mad and wanted to calm down. I was attacked by something or someone and I don't remember what happened after that. All I knew was that I was in pain. I didn't want you to know, and I didn't want to upset you either, so I blocked you—it was to protect you, Galinda. When I woke up, here I was in the infirmary. This is what happened to me after our little disagreement. After she left, I waited a half hour, and then told Madame Morrible that she was gone. I returned to the room and then left again, three hours later. I went to the library, hoping I'd find her there and then I went to the bookstore. I got something to eat and then resumed walking around the campus, scanning the area for her—you know—trying to enter her thoughts—I didn't hear anything from her. Then I returned to the room and went to bed—I was hoping she'd be back and reading some random book and ignoring me, like always, but she wasn't, Elphaba, I mean, and I was scared. I was really scared. I didn't know where she was and she wasn't answering my requests for her to come back and I couldn't find her and it was awful, Elphaba—again, I'm still thinking about Elphaba. Then I was shaken awake and told to go to the infirmary. I kinda punched the guy who told me to go to the infirmary and then panicked, worried about my little sister. Then I told her that I could have found her sooner—before the attack—and she asked what I meant and I told her. Well, Elphie, I was thinking if I'da gonna to the library earlier, I would have found her and we wouldn't be here and we could have talked to each other and I'd know she was safe and I thought she'd been killed and it was terrifying and I missed her and I told her, DON'T YOU EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN, ELPHABA UPLAND! She agreed, after smirking evilly at me, when she realized how upset I was. Your wonderful and amazing daughters, Galinda and Elphaba Upland."

"Mail the letters," she instructed, after I'd finished reading our letter. I quickly mailed both letters.

Then I just talked to Elphaba—using our twin connection—we read each other's minds. _So, when are they going to let you out of here? __I don't know, Glinny. I really hate it here.__ I agree, Elphie. __Thanks, Glinny. I'm a little tired of this place. You're a great sister.__ Thank you, Elphie. But you're also a great sister, Elphaba. __Galinda, I love you.__ I love you, too, Elphaba._ After a little while, Madame Morrible came and said, "Miss Galinda Upland?" "Yes, Madame?" I asked. "I'm sorry, but it might be better for Miss Elphaba if she has no visitors—we can't have her get too attached to anyone." I was told. I looked at Elphaba and thought, _too late for that—she already is attached to someone—me._

Elphaba smirked at me and said, "Madame, I'm afraid your warning has come too late. I am attached to someone here at Shiz—my twin." "Miss Elphaba, I am only trying to do what is best for you," Madame Morrible said. Elphaba sat up slowly and said, "Madame Morrible, Miss Galinda and I have never separated for long periods of time—ever. When I went for a walk—it didn't matter where we were—I got scared—because if I didn't know if my sister was safe, I got worried about her—we look out for each other. We have to stick together." I pressed myself against my sister, shaking violently. Elphaba wrapped her free arm around me and said, "Please, I can't leave Galinda." I looked up at Madame Morrible, frightened. I thought, _Elphie, I'm scared. __It's gonna be okay, Galinda. We'll think of something._I nodded shakily, and bit my lip. _Don't cry, Glinny. We will be able to stay together—somehow. Besides, there's still photo.__ It's not the same. __I know, but you'll still be able to see me.__ I want you to stay here with me._ "We'll wait for your parents to come and see what they say," Madame Morrible said. I looked at Elphaba and thought, _Aren't you glad we sent that other with Madame Morrible's letter? __Yes, I am—our letter's my best shot at staying here at Shiz with you._


	9. Explaining the Truth to Madame Morrible

After I gone to the bathroom to remove my bandage so Elphaba and I could heal the scars, Madame Morrible then asked, "What would happen if you two were separated for long periods of time over long distances?" I returned to the room and Elphaba and I looked at each other and I stood, shakily. Holding out my left hand, I pointed to my scar, and said, "Miss Elphaba's got an identical scar on her right hand." Madame Morrible nodded and Elphaba said, "The scars will swell up and get infected—it's pretty painful—this happened when Galinda spent the night at one of her friends' house and it wasn't until we reunited the following morning that the scar went back to normal. It hurt a lot. The scars actually swell up if we're separated at all—even if Galinda and I were reunited earlier, the scars would still be slightly swollen." I nodded, in agreement, stroking the scar, gently—even though Elphaba and I were together, it was still a little swollen.

Madame Morrible frowned and grabbing my left hand and Elphaba's right hand, asked, "How did this happen?" I sighed and said, "Elphaba, you can explain." "Why?" Elphaba demanded. "'Cuz I said so," I told her. "Plus you remember more than I do," I added. Elphaba grinned at me and said, "When we were born, I was holding Galinda's hand very tightly. She was scared and kept thinking, _sis, don't let them separate us._ They tried just prying our hands apart, but we refused to let go of each other. So, the doctor had to get a hot iron and slide it in between our hands. We let go, but we got these scars for life. The only reason I remember is because my powers—my magic—are more powerful than Galinda's powers—her magic—but we both are extremely talented. Yesterday, when I freaked out, there was a smaller explosion caused by Galinda's magic—I can use her powers as well as my own." Madame Morrible nodded and said, "I'll teach both of you in my sorcery seminar—private students." I grinned at my sister, who hugged me and said, "Galinda, please wait until Madame Morrible leaves and then you can talk."

I nodded, and Madame Morrible left, saying. "You may stay together, but I do expect good behavior—from both of you." We nodded and I said, "We'll be good, Madame Morrible."

After Madame Morrible left, I held my left hand out to Elphaba. She held out her right hand to me and we pressed our scarred hands together. I hissed in pain and Elphaba watched my face as our powers merged. I watched the monitors anxiously—this was the first time we'd done this with only one of us in the hospital bed—this could be risky—the last time we'd done this, we were both in a hospital bed. Elphaba's heart suddenly stopped—I almost pulled back, when I remembered what we'd done the last time this happened. I closed my eyes and pulled images of me and Elphaba, curled up against each other. Pushing them into her mind, I thought, _Elphaba, keep your heart beating. Don't you quit on me now. We need the other to survive—you die, I die—just stay with me and keep fighting._ Elphaba opened her eyes and her heart began beating at the same rate as mine. We looked at each other and thought in unison, _**Alright, enough.**_ We pulled back and I shakily sat down in the chair that was next to her bed.

I reached for her right hand and started holding it—she looked at me and I said, "I'm still scared that you're going to disappear on me." Elphaba said, "Glinny, I'm not going anywhere. I can't, even if I wanted to. I'm tied to all these stupid machines, which by the way, are really annoying." I smiled weakly at my sister and thought, _Elphie, thank you.__ You're welcome, Glinny.__ Elphie, I'm sorry I called you a green bean yesterday—I really didn't mean it—it's just that, well, I was jealous. I was really jealous. __But you said you were happy for me.__ I was, but I was jealous—I wanted to study sorcery, so thank you for helping me get into her class. __It was nothing, Glinny._

I smiled at Elphaba and suddenly said, "Sit up, Elphie." She sat up carefully and I scrambled behind her. "Glinny, what are you doing?" she demanded. "Fixing your hair—you've got to wear your hair differently instead of in that boring ole braid." I told her. I quickly undid the braid and then curled up against her, drifting off to sleep. Elphaba rubbed my shoulders and carefully shifted me back to the chair, then taking my hand.

_Elphaba's POV_

Galinda undid my braid, and I relaxed. Then she fell asleep and I carefully moved her back to the chair, without hurting her or myself. As she slept, I took her hand to keep her calm. I watched her carefully, waiting for her to wake up. When she woke up, I said, "You fell asleep, and I moved you to the chair."

_Galinda's POV_

I woke up, and realized I was sitting in the chair. I looked at Elphaba and asked, "What happened, Elphie?" She grinned at me and said, "You fell asleep, and I moved you to the chair, Glinny. Don't worry—no one got hurt. Oh, and you didn't move at all after I got you back in the chair." I glared at my sister and said, "Elphie, are you okay?" "Sleepy," she said, starting to drift off. I pressed my hand against her forehead and thought, _I'll be right back—I want to unpack my stuff. Want me to unpack your stuff too, Elphie? __Sure, if you want to, Galinda. Now let me sleep._

I returned to our dorm room and unpacked all of my belongings that I'd brought with me. I put my clothes in the closet and grabbed Elphaba's clothes and put them in the same closet as my clothes. I grabbed the hat collection—hats our grandmother sent us—they were so odd—and stuffed it quickly into the closet. Elphaba and I only wore them if we were alone—they were too embarrassing to wear in public—our grandmother had a very odd sense of fashion. I carefully unpacked the rest of Elphaba's belongings, setting them up on the bookshelf—I'd decided I'd get the closet for my things and Elphaba's clothes and the bookshelf would hold all of Elphaba's books and the small selection of books I owned—mostly magazines. As soon as I'd finished unpacking, I returned to Elphaba's hospital room and sat in the chair. I wanted to sleep, but I didn't want her to wake up, without me realizing it. She looked calmer and relaxed, when I decided to check on her dreams—I was worried about her.

I entered her thoughts and realized she was having a nightmare. "Glinny, when did you get here?" she asked me when I entered her dream. I grinned and said, "Technically, I'm not really here—I just entered your thoughts." She nodded and twisted slightly in the hospital bed. The instant I realized it was a bad dream, I started shaking her and hissed, "Elphie, wake up." "Elphaba!" I called. I had to get her to wake up. Elphaba stirred slightly and called, "Elphie, c'mon. Rise and shine. Up, up, up." I pulled her into a sitting position and finally got her to wake up. Elphaba grabbed her pillow and smacked me in the face with it. "Why did you wake me up?" she demanded. "You were having a nightmare, Elphie, and I don't like it when you have bad dreams—it scares me—so I had to do something," I said. "Would you rather I just let you suffer and have the dream or help you?" "Help," she said, quickly. "And thank you, Glinny, for waking me up." she added hastily. I grinned and said, "I've unpacked—we'll share the big closet for clothes—and the hat collection's in there too." Elphaba grinned and said, "Go see if we've got any mail from Grandmother."

I nodded and checked and there were two hatboxes. I carried them to Elphaba's room and said, "Another hat?" "Another hat," Elphaba replied. We stared at the boxes, nervously. "Grandmother is always sending us the most hidedious hats." I said. "She does have an odd sense of fashion," Elphaba said. I nodded shakily and handing her the box that had her name on it, I said, "On three?" "On three," Elphaba agreed. "One." I said. "Two," Elphaba said. We looked at each other and said, "Three." We opened the boxes and were greeted with two almost identical witch hats—one was black—Elphaba's—and one was pink—mine. We looked at them and I said, "Wait or put them on now?" We glanced around and Elphaba said, "Put them on now." We each put our respective hats on, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. I grinned and said, "We make an odd pair, Elphie." Elphaba, struggling not to laugh, said, "Glinny, you have no idea."

We took off our new hats and Elphaba said, "I kinda like it." "Uh, what?" I said slowly, processing my sister's words. "Elphaba? Are you insane?" I asked uncertainly. "Galinda, think about it—this is the first we've gotten hats from Grandmother that actually look like hats and really acknowledge our favorite colors—pink and black—every other time they've been weirdly shaped like an Easter egg and yellow and green and blue and purple." Elphaba pointed out to me. I groaned and said, "Fine, you keep it, but don't wear it in public—it would look weird." Elphaba shifted, turning her back to me—clearly, something was bugging her. I didn't enter her thoughts, because I knew she was blocking me.

I frowned and said, "Elphie, please, I'm just trying to protect you—that's why we never wear the hats Grandmother sent us in public—unless she's with us. Kids are mean enough because of your green skin, so I don't want you being picked on because of your—well, no offense—but your nonexistent sense of fashion, and well, I don't want to get hurt." "Galinda," Elphaba said, struggling to sit up. "I don't want you protecting me anymore! I can take care of myself!" she yelled at me. I nodded and said, "Fine!" Nearly crying, I took the box that held my hat and said, "I'll leave, seeing as you don't want me here." "Galinda, wait," Elphaba called, but I was already running away. I returned to the dorm room and said, "I'll never visit her again—she doesn't need me and I don't need her."

I changed and reorganized our room—moving my stuff away from Elphaba's and Elphaba's stuff away from mine. No longer would we share anything. I dug out the hat collection and took Elphaba's hats and stuffed them into her smaller closet, leaving mine in my larger closet. When I was finished, I smiled, and said, "We can share a room, Elphaba, and we may be twins, but that doesn't mean we have to share everything."


	10. New Hats, and Great, Enemies, Again

_Elphaba's POV_

I laid back down on the bed and whispered, "I'm an idiot—I've driven my only sister away and now she won't come back." I closed my eyes and thought, _Galinda, please. Listen to me. I have to explain why I liked the hat—it really helps me express who I am—it kind reminds me of myself. Just come back and let me explain._ There was nothing in response and I thought about what had happened between me and Galinda—our fight. I entered Galinda's mind and watched her carefully—her emotions were all angry.

_**Galinda nodded and checked and there were two hatboxes. She carried them to my room and said, "Another hat?" "Another hat," I replied. We stared at the boxes, nervously. "Grandmother is always sending us the most hidedious hats." Galinda said. "She does have an odd sense of fashion," I said. Galinda nodded shakily and handing me the box that had my name on it, she said, "On three?" "On three," I agreed. "One." Galinda said. "Two," I said. We looked at each other and said, "Three." We opened the boxes and were greeted with two almost identical witch hats—one was black—mine—and one was pink—Galinda's. We looked at them and Galinda said, "Wait or put them on now?" We glanced around and I said, "Put them on now." We each put our respective hats on, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Galinda grinned and said, "We make an odd pair, Elphie." I, struggling not to laugh, said, "Glinny, you have no idea." We took off our new hats and I said, "I kinda like it." "Uh, what?" Galinda said, slowly, processing my words. "Elphaba? Are you insane?" she asked uncertainly. "Galinda, think about it—this is the first time we've gotten hats from Grandmother that actually look like hats and really acknowledge our favorite colors—pink and black—and every other time they've been weirdly shaped like an Easter egg and yellow and green and blue and purple." I pointed out to her. Galinda groaned and said, "Fine, you keep it, but don't wear it in public—it would look weird." I shifted, turning my back to her—clearly, something was bugging me. She didn't enter my thoughts, because she knew I was blocking her. She frowned and said, "Elphie, please, I'm just trying to protect you—that's why we never wear the hats Grandmother sent us in public—unless she's with us. Kids are mean enough because of your green skin, so I don't want you being picked on because of your—well, no offense—but your nonexistent sense of fashion, and well, I don't want you to get hurt. "Galinda," I said, struggling to sit up. "I don't want you protecting me anymore! I can take care of myself!" I yelled at her. She nodded and said, "Fine!" Nearly crying, she took the box that held her hat and said, "I'll leave, seeing as you don't want me here." "Galinda, wait," I called, but she was already running away. She returned to our dorm room and said, "I'll never visit her again—she doesn't need me and I don't need her." Galinda changed and reorganized our room—moving her stuff away from mine and my stuff away from hers. No longer would we share anything. She dug out the hat collection and took my hats and stuffed them into my smaller closet, leaving hers in her larger closet. When she was finished, she smiled and said, "We can share a room, Elphaba, and we may be twins, but that doesn't mean we have to share everything."**_

Closing my eyes, I whispered, "Back to sleep, Miss Elphaba. Ignore Miss Galinda—she doesn't care about you and you don't care about her." Having convinced myself not to care about Galinda, I went back to sleep. As I slept, I started having the nightmare again—but I didn't care.

_**I was running through an empty field, being chased by the Gale Force. I didn't know where to go, so I found myself just running west. Why was I going west? I didn't know anyone in the west—I had no family in the west—I was of the Northern Sky. People were screaming, "Kill the Witch! Kill her! Kill the Witch! Kill her!" I ran faster and faster. I saw Galinda—no, for some reason people were calling her Glinda the Good. "Sister!" I gasped out, looking desperately at my older sister. "Help me!" She merely looked at me and said, "I have no sister, you Wicked Witch! You killed my twin!" I stared at her and said, "Glinny, please, it's me. I can't do this alone. I didn't kill your sister! I don't know what's happened to me!" **_I sat up and started shaking violently. I sighed and said, "Only a bad dream—now back to sleep." I curled up again and had the nightmare again, but this time it was worse, because I wouldn't let myself wake up—I had to know how it ended.

_**I was running through an empty field, being chased by the Gale Force. I didn't know where to go, so I found myself just running west. Why was I going west? I didn't know anyone in the west—I had no family in the west—I was of the Northern Sky. People were screaming, "Kill the Witch! Kill her! Kill the Witch! Kill her!" I ran faster and faster. I saw Galinda—no, for some reason people were calling her Glinda the Good. "Sister!" I gasped out, looking desperately at my older sister. "Help me!" She merely looked at me and said, "I have no sister, you Wicked Witch! You killed my twin!" I stared at her and said, "Glinny, please, it's me. I can't do this alone. I didn't kill your sister! I don't know what's happened to me!" Realizing that I was on my own, I raced through the woods, finally finding a small cabin—I entered, and slammed the door shut behind me. I sank to the floor and found a knife. I just stared at it, confused and lost.**_ I twisted and thought, _Was this my dream or was a nightmare?__** I stared around me and carefully picked up the knife—it'd save my life later. I jumped out the window and raced downhill away from the world I'd known my whole life into the west. I suddenly threw my head back and laughed—victory. Turning to those chasing me, I called, "So, if you care to find me, look to the Western Sky!" I grabbed a broom—I'd enchanted it—and took off flying. I flew past Glinda, calling, "So long, Blondie!" She scowled at me and took off after me. "I'll avenge my sister by your blood, Witch!" she snarled at me. I froze—my sister wanted to fight me—that had never happened before—to either of us—not to this degree anyway. I gasped and then said, "Alright, you want to fight. Bring it on, Glinda." She whirled and slapped me across the face. I slapped her across the face. Then I grabbed her wrists and said, "Glinny, listen to me, I'm still your sister—I haven't changed—still stubborn, still lose my temper—in your words, 'flying off the handle'—and I can't fight you." "Don't call me that!" she snarled at me, trying to punch me. I dodged at the last second and drew my knife. She stabbed me, using her wand, just as I stabbed her. We staggered and I collapsed against her. We spiraled downward and landed, dying. I pressed my hand against her cheek, whispering, "Glinny, my sweet Glinny, know this one thing—I'll always be a part of your life." She didn't respond and I knew she was dead. I buried my face into her hair, crying silently, pulling her against my chest, closed my own eyes and didn't move either—I had died too—but at least I'd died with my sister close—we died together.**_ I sat up and said, "That was the scariest dream I've ever had." I just sat there, breathing hard, until I heard voices. I laid back down immediately, pretending to sleep.

_Galinda's POV_

I returned to Elphaba's hospital room and said, "Elphie? Can we talk?" She rolled over and said, "Thought you weren't talking to me, Galinda." "Elphaba, I'm sorry—it's just that—since I'm older—Momsie and Popsical have also put in charge of you, so I guess I've been taking my responsibility as the older sister a little too seriously." I confessed. "Maybe," she said, but I knew something was bugging her. "Talk, Elphaba." I ordered, glaring at my sister. She sat up and said, "I had a bad dream—it was just plain scary." I nodded and asked, "Want to tell me?" She nodded and I reached over, taking her hand in mine. She smiled at me—I grinned back at her. I watched her face anxiously—I didn't want to upset her.

_Elphaba's POV_

I took a deep breath and said, "I'll tell you about it, but I'll talk about it in the way it happens." Galinda nodded and I said, "Here goes." Galinda squeezed my hand and I began, "I was running through an empty field, being chased by the Gale Force. I didn't know where to go, so I found myself just running west. Why was I going west? I didn't know anyone in the west—I had no family in the west—I was of the Northern Sky. People were screaming, "Kill the Witch! Kill her! Kill the Witch! Kill her!" I ran faster and faster. I saw Galinda—no, for some reason people were calling her Glinda the Good. "Sister!" I gasped out, looking desperately at my older sister. "Help me!" She merely looked at me and said, "I have no sister, you Wicked Witch! You killed my twin!" I stared at her and said, "Glinny, please, it's me. I can't do this alone. I didn't kill your sister! I don't know what's happened to me!" Realizing that I was on my own, I raced through the woods, finally finding a small cabin—I entered, and slammed the door shut behind me. I sank to the floor and found a knife. I just stared at it, confused and lost. I stared around me and carefully picked up the knife—it'd save my life later. I jumped out the window and raced downhill away from the world I'd known my whole life into the west. I suddenly threw my head back and laughed—victory. Turning to those chasing me, I called, "So, if you care to find me, look to the Western Sky!" I grabbed a broom—I'd enchanted it—and took off flying. I flew past Glinda, calling, "So long, Blondie!" She scowled at me and took after me. "I'll avenge my sister by your blood, Witch!" she snarled at me. I froze—my sister wanted to fight me—that had never happened before—to either of us—not to this degree anyway. I gasped and then said, "Alright, you want to fight. Bring it on, Glinda." She whirled and slapped me across the face. I slapped her across the face. Then I grabbed her wrists and said, "Glinny, listen to me, I'm still your sister—I haven't changed—still stubborn, still lose my temper—in your words, 'flying off the handle'—and I can't fight you." "Don't call me that!" she snarled at me, trying to punch me. I dodged at the last second and drew my knife. She stabbed me, using her wand, just as I stabbed her. We staggered and I collapsed against her. We spiraled downward and landed, dying. I pressed my hand against her cheek, whispering, "Glinny, my sweet Glinny, know this one thing—I'll always be a part of your life." She didn't respond and I knew she was dead. I buried my face into her hair, crying silently, pulling her against my chest, closed my own eyes and didn't move either—I had died too—but at least I'd died with my sister close—we died together." I finally finished.


	11. Nightmares, Oops, Parents are Coming,

Galinda stroked my hair and said, "Elphie, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you." I nodded and whispered, "I trust you, Galinda." "C'mon, you need to get up and move." Galinda said.

I nodded and got out of the bed, grabbing Galinda's arm for support. We walked around the room once and then she helped me back into the bed.

_Galinda's POV_

No wonder Elphie was scared by that dream—it's freaky—you see yourself and your twin kill each other—I need to get her to do something other than scare herself with these depressing and freaky nightmares. After she'd walked around a little bit with me helping her, I got her back into the hospital bed.

Then I said, "Elphie?" "Yes," she asked, looking at me intently. "Momsie and Popsical are going to be here soon—I kinda expressed mail the letters on accident." I confessed. "How soon?" Elphaba demanded, looking at me worriedly. "Tomorrow, maybe, I think, I don't know," I wailed. "Galinda, breathe," Elphaba ordered me. I grinned at my little sister and said, "Can I stay here again?" "Do I look like I don't want you to stay?" Elphaba shot back sarcastically. "No," I said slowly. "Then you have your answer," she told me. "Yeah!" I said, clapping my hands together excitedly.

Elphaba suddenly stiffened and I asked, "Elphaba, what happened? What did you see?" "Something's changed. Someone is coming. I don't know. There's a reckless driver and the passenger's not paying attention. Wait, the passenger is asleep. He's wearing sunglasses. The cart is green. Me almost getting run over,..." "_Again_," we said at the same time—Elphie had a bad habit of almost getting run over, a lot—must have something to do with her being green. "Me yelling at him—for not paying attention. Then you scream at him for almost running me over and tell him that if he ever almost runs me over again, you'll see him thrown in jail," she finished. "Any ideas of who that might be?" she asked me. I shrugged and said, "Do you think it could be Fiyero Tiggular?" "Who?" she asked. "Fiyero, you know, the prince of the Vinkus with the scandalous reputation," I said, shaking my head at my sister's lack of knowledge about the prince. "Whatever," she said. "I don't care—we know I will be here when he arrives," she said, thoughtfully. "We do?" I asked. "Well, I can't almost get run over, if I'm not here, Galinda," she reminded me. I grinned and said, "Yeah, I kinda forgot about that part." Elphaba grinned back at me and we laughed again.


	12. The Beginning of the Nightmare

Then I looked at Elphaba, who said, "Glinny, go to sleep. I'm going back to sleep anyway. You might as well as go to sleep, too." I nodded and said, "So, which one of us is jumping into the other's dream?" "I'm jumping into your dream—you already jumped into one of mine." she said. "But it was a nightmare," I whined. "Still counts," Elphaba insisted. I glared at her and said, "Fine, you can jump into my dream tonight." "'Kay, see you in dream land, Glinny." Elphaba said, grabbing my hand. "See you in dream land, Elphie." I said, squeezing her hand gently. We each drifted off. I curled up on the couch, while Elphaba slept on the bed.

I looked around and soon saw my sister. Elphaba called, "Glinny, where are we?" "I don't know," I said, walking over to her. "This is your dream, and you have no clue where we are?" Elphaba said, staring at me. I nodded shakily and I said, "I've never been here before—I'm kinda scared." "I'm here, Galinda," Elphaba said, moving closer to me. I reached for her hand, just as we heard an explosion. "Elphaba, do something!" I screamed at my sister. "I'm trying!" she screamed back at me. I froze and stared in horror at the ground as it began shaking. "Elphaba!" I screamed to my sister.

Elphaba, who was kneeling on the ground, trying to cast some sort of spell, looked up at me and called, "Galinda, what is it?" Pointing to the crack in the earth, I said, "I can't jump that!" "Yes, you can," she called back to me. "I'll catch you, don't worry." "But what if we fall?" I asked, shaking. "Galinda, just jump now, before it gets any wider." Elphaba said. I nodded and she called, "Get a good running start and then jump." I nodded again and jumped over to her side, grabbing her hand. "Can we go now?" I asked.

Elphaba nodded in agreement, and holding my hand, said, "C'mon., We gotta run." Racing off, we soon reached a small clearing. I froze and, tugging on Elphaba's hand, said, "I know where we are now. I've been here before. Follow me." Elphaba grinned and said, "Right behind you, Glinny." Leading the way, we soon reached a palace and I quickly opened the door, yanking Elphaba inside. I slammed the door shut behind us and, after locking it, said, "C'mon. We can't stay here too long—whoever created that earthquake wanted us to die." Elphaba nodded and said, "Wait—I see something." "What?" I asked, frightened. "No, it's gone." Elphaba said softly. I sighed and said, "Elphie, please tell me. Your visions just don't vanish on you." "Glinny, I can't." she said, almost sadly—it was as if she wanted to tell me, but something prevented her. I nodded and said, "Let's keep going." Elphaba nodded in silent agreement.

We raced upstairs towards the attic—Elphaba was leading the way now. When we reached the attic, Elphaba grabbed a broom and took off flying. Suddenly, she turned and looked at me—"Galinda, this is it!" she screamed to me. "It's what?" I asked. "The beginning," she choked out—"the beginning of my nightmare." I nodded, weakened, and Elphaba said, "This is my dream—not yours. Let's let it play out—detach ourselves from the dream so that the dream versions of us can, well, so that the dream happens the way it did last time." "Can't we just jump into my dream?" I asked. "I think so, but I need you to pinch me so I wake up," Elphaba said. I nodded and pinched her and she screamed, "Not that hard, Galinda!" "Sorry," I called.


	13. Weird Dreams

The scene changed then, and I was sitting next to a lake. I frowned and said, "Not this dream again." I closed my eyes and said, "Happy dream, happy dream, happy dream." When I opened my eyes, I was standing next to Elphaba in a closet. "Elphie, now what?" I asked. "Not sure, but how does this door open?" she asked. "Um, open sesame." I suggested. "Hey, it worked," Elphaba said, laughing as she dragged me outside. I looked at Elphaba and said, "Why are we still in a closet?" "Um, I don't know." "Scene change," I muttered and we were back at the lake. I groaned and Elphaba said, "This is the weird dream, right?" "If by weird, you mean I jump off a cliff, and you almost drown trying to save me, then yes." I said. "Okay, wait why are you jumping off a cliff?" she said. I shrugged and said, "I don't know." "You are so weird, sometimes, Galinda," Elphaba said. I twisted and smacked Elphaba. Elphaba smacked me back and within minutes we were in a catfight.

I managed to pin Elphaba and she said, "Galinda, you are aware that if I move, we both fall off a cliff." I stared at her and said, "Yep, we fall off a cliff and I really don't want to experience that—actually, I don't even want to know what that would be like, for that matter." I sat up and grabbed Elphaba's arm. "Elphaba, do me a favor and shut up." I told my little sister. "Nope," Elphaba said calmly. "Galinda, I never do what you tell me to." I grimaced and yanked Elphaba up and said, "Let's get out of here." She nodded silently and she ran off into the woods, suddenly. I ran after her and said, "Elphie, wait for me!" There was no response. I ran faster, and screamed, "Elphie! Elphie, where are you?" Frustrated, I screamed, "Elphaba Upland, you answer me!" There was still no response. I raced through the woods, finally tripping over something. I turned around and felt someone grab my leg. I sucked in a deep breath, whirled, and punched the person behind me. "Geez, Galinda," I heard Elphaba mutter. "Would you mind not punching me?" I hugged her then and asked, "I want to wake up." Elphaba nodded and said, "On three, we pinch each other—that way we wake up at the same time." I nodded and three seconds later, we pinched each other, waking up.

I stared at the ceiling and said, "Let's see how long we stay up." "Let's not," Elphaba said back. I glared at her and she glared at me and I said, "Some things never change." Elphaba grinned and said, "We still don't get along?" I grinned and said, "Nope—we don't." Elphaba grinned and sitting up, said, "Galinda, is something wrong?" "No! No!" I said, quickly—a little too quickly, according to Elphaba. "Why do you think that?" "Galinda, I know my twin and you only get like that when something's troubling you. Something _is_ wrong and you're not telling me what it is. How can I help you if you won't tell me?" I sighed and said, "I'm not sure how to explain to Momsie and Popsical that we get along—as far as they know, we still hate each other." Elphaba sighed and said, "We don't tell them—let them figure it out on their own, Glinny—it should work." I nodded and said, "Okay, Elphie." Eventually, we both fell asleep again.


	14. Parents Are Here

_Elphaba's POV_

The next morning, I woke up and saw Galinda was somehow on the couch again—not sure how that happened, unless she was sleep-walking. I looked at her and grabbing my pillow, threw it at her. "Wake up, Galinda!" I said to my older, but shorter than me, sister. Galinda rolled over and said, "Alright, alright, I'm up. I'm up. Quit throwing things at me, Elphaba." I grinned and said, "Not gonna happen." She glared at me and said, "Oh, you are so lucky you're stuck in a hospital bed right now." I glared at Galinda and said, "Shh. Listen. Do you hear that?" Galinda fell silent and listened intently and shook her head. I sighed and said, "Someone is coming. I know it—I can hear him or her."

_Galinda's POV_

I looked sadly at my younger sister and asked, "How many pain medications have they been giving you?" Elphaba shrugged and I groaned, thinking that they might be causing her to lose her senses. I sighed and said, "I don't hear anything, Elphie." Elphaba shrugged and said, "You might not hear, but I do." I closed my eyes and I heard voices in front of the hospital room door. "Now, why can't you tell us why our daughter in here?" someone asked. I sat up and poked Elphaba. "Elphie, it's Momsie and Popsical—they're here." I said, quickly. Elphaba nodded and sat up slowly, reaching for my hand. I took her hand and squeezed it gently. Elphaba grinned and said, "We'll get through this, together—like we always have." I barely managed to nod in acknowledgment of her calm and collected reassurance—that she always seemed to manage to have after even the worst possible things.

Elphaba looked at me, saw I was nervous, and nodded silently. I grinned weakly at her and then our parents entered the room. "Elphaba!" they both said. "Are you alright?" I grimaced and Elphaba sighed, and said, "I'm fine. Galinda's been staying with me." They looked shocked and turning to me, I mumbled, "I've been worried about Elphie." "Elphie?" Momsie asked. "Elphaba and I are friends now," I said, simply. "I'm glad to see my two little girls are finally getting along," Popsical said. "Popsical!" I whined. "Father," Elphaba grumbled. We looked at each other and spoke in unison, "You're embarrassing us." He looked at us and said, "We're not with your friends, so how can I be embarrassing you?" Elphaba and I looked at each other and then shrugged.

Elphaba suddenly hissed in pain and I said, "Elphie—what is it? What's wrong?" She pointed to her side and whispered, "It hurts." I nodded and said, "Get the doctor. Elphaba needs help." When no one moved, I added, "Now!" That got everybody moving—at least, it got Momsie and Popsical moving.


	15. Elphaba, please tell me what's wrong

While Momsie and Popsical ran to get a doctor, I whispered, "Elphie? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and said, "My side hurts, Glinny."

I nodded and I whispered, "Is it from what happened a couple days ago?"

She shakily nodded and I whispered, "Please let them hurry."

_Elphaba's POV_

I looked at Galinda, who was really scared—not for herself, but for me. She was worried about me. I tried to smile at her and show her I was fine, but unfortunately, she could see through me and saw that I was really hurting.

"Elphie," she whimpered. "Just hang on—the doctor will be here soon."

I smiled and said, "Glinny, please calm down—I'll be fine."

She shook her head, and continued to worry. Finally, I snapped, "Galinda—I'm giving you a choice. Either calm down and I'll let you stay or continue worrying and I'll kick you out. It's your choice, Galinda."

_Galinda's POV_

I stared at my sister, shocked. She'd just threatened me. Elphaba had just threatened me. I shakily nodded and said, "OK, I'll go outside and wait for them by the door."

Elphaba nodded, scowling at one of the monitors.

I left the room and sat outside the room, and soon saw Momsie, Popsical, and the doctor. I jumped to my feet and said, "Elphaba's scowling at one of the monitors. I don't know why—she won't tell me."

Momsie and Popsical looked at each other and then Momsie said, "Wait for Elphaba to tell you what happened, Princess."

I looked confused and slumped on the floor.

Then I said, "Momsie, can you tell Elphie I went back to the room and that I'm waiting for her there?"

Momsie nodded and told Elphaba that I'd gone back to the room.

_Elphaba's POV_

"Elphaba, honey, I need to tell you something," Momsie said.

"What is it, Mother? Is Galinda OK?" I asked.

Momsie nodded and said, "Galinda went back to the dorm room. She's waiting for you there. She wants to know what happened and, as your sister, she has the right to know."

I nodded and said, "I'll tell her tonight."

_Galinda's POV_

Seven long hours later, Elphaba was allowed to return to our dorm room—I was still confused by what happened earlier.


	16. Elphie's Story

"Hello, Elphaba," I said, distantly, making sure I wasn't looking at her.

"Galinda?" she asked, unsure.

I barely nodded in acknowledgement and she said, "Glinny, please talk to me."

I didn't answer and Elphaba sat on her bed, and slowly began to cry. "Galinda, please, I need someone to talk to—I can't deal with this alone. Please help me. Please," she begged me.

I slowly walked over to her bed, and snarled, "Elphaba stop crying!"

Elphaba raised her head and stared numbly at me. "Please, Galinda—I'm only trying to protect you—that's why I don't want you to know what happened to me," she begged, wanting me to understand, tears still streaming down her face.

I glared coldly at her, but when I saw the clear pain and terror and hurt in her eyes, my face softened and I said, "Sit up, Elphie."

She carefully sat up and I sat down next to her.

I slipped my arm over her shoulder and said, "Come here."

Elphaba shifted closer to me and I said, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Elphaba grabbed onto my arm and whispered, "Galinda, I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Scared of who?" I asked, now getting worried.

"Of them," she finished.

"Who are them?" I asked.

Elphaba didn't answer, but only began to cry.

I sighed and, stroking her hair, said, "Elphie, I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Elphaba clung to me and said, "Galinda, I'll tell you."

"Was it that bad?" I asked, suddenly getting angry—at whoever had hurt my sister—they would pay—with their lives if necessary—I would see to it.

Elphaba nodded and whispered, "It's a long story. I'll start at the beginning and I'll tell you everything, if and only if you agree to never tell anyone ever—I've already told Mother and Father what happened and they're the only other people, besides you, who actually have a right to know."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Elphaba, pulling her closer, and said, "Elphaba, I'm ready to hear your story."

Elphaba nodded and slowly began her story.

_Elphaba's POV_

"Galinda, you'd just insulted me and thought I was a green bean," I began slowly, studying my sister's face.

Galinda nodded and I carefully continued, "I went outside for a walk and explored Shiz, figuring out where my classes would be. Then I went to the library to see if I could get a job there, but when I arrived, I changed my mind and walked back outside—I really needed to calm down before I applied for a job anywhere."

Galinda nodded and I bit my lip, beginning to shake.

She wrapped her arms around me and said, "It's OK, Elphie. You're safe. You're home. I'm here. I won't let anything happen. I promise."

When I didn't respond, she tilted my head upward and said, "Elphie, do you trust me?"

I nodded and she said, "Do you believe what I told you?"

I nodded again and said, "Galinda—this is when the trouble really started.'

Galinda nodded and I said, "You know how I'm green and I used to hide in trees when I was little and was really upset about something?"

Galinda nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember—the first time you got stuck in a tree and I tried to get you down, but got myself stuck in the tree too and we had to wait for Popsical to come home to get us down."

I laughed and said, "I remember that too, and there was one detail you forgot—we were curled up just like we are now."

Galinda stared at me and suddenly I paused. "Galinda, I think I know what's going on with our relationship," I said, slowly.

"Tell me," she ordered.

"When things are great for us, we hate each other. When we're in trouble, we cling to the other. I think we depend on each other to be there only when we need each other," I said, calmly.

"We'll always be there for each other, even when we don't need each other, right, Elphie?" asked Galinda. "Pinky promise," she ordered.

I nodded and we quickly promised to always support the other.

"Elphaba, will you finish your story?" Galinda asked, watching my face.

I nodded and said, "I went into the forest and was about to climb a tree to calm down, like I normally would. Then this group of men just showed up out of nowhere—I swear they weren't there before—and I could see that they were definitely drunk. I was—in all honesty—absolutely terrified."

Galinda wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "Did they rape you, Elphaba?"

I stared at Galinda and said, "Yes, Galinda, those men did rape me. I was too scared to remember what Father had taught us to avoid getting hurt like that—and when they were done, they shoved me and I fell, cracking my head open. It wasn't until midnight that someone from Shiz finally came for me. I was rushed to the infirmary, and I begged the doctor not to tell you—I wanted to tell you, alone.'

Galinda nodded and said, "That's why you didn't want me to find out—but what was with the weird messenger? All he said was 'Galinda Upland! Report to the infirmary now!' That kinda scared me a lot."

"I didn't send him—he was the one who found me," I explained.

Then I asked, "How did you know that I was going to tell you I was raped?"

Galinda shrugged and said, "Elphie—you're my twin sister and I can tell when you've been hurt really badly."

_Galinda's POV_

I pulled Elphaba closer to me and said, "Go to sleep, Elphie."

Elphaba shook her head and whimpered, "Galinda, stay with me."

I nodded and we curled up on her bed, falling asleep.


	17. Today's Schedule

_Galinda's POV_

The next morning, I shifted and shook Elphaba's shoulder.

"Morning, sis," I whispered gently.

"Hey, Glinny," she smiled at me.

"Elphie," I began.

"Yes?" she asked.

I shifted and pressed my ear against her chest.

"Galinda, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Calming down," I replied.

She stared at me and I turned and stared up at her. "Think about it, Elphie. The first real sound I heard was your heartbeat. And the first sound you heard was my heartbeat. It's actually very soothing," I said, calmly.

She smiled and said, "OK, whatever you say, Glinny."

I hugged her and said, "So, what's the schedule?"

"Breakfast, then meet with Madame Morrible and our parents, find out if I'm staying—which will hopefully happen—lunch, spend the rest of the day with our parents, and then they leave after dinner," she replied.

I grinned and said, "Let's go eat!"

She laughed and said, "I think we should get out of our pajamas first, Glinny."

I looked down and said, "Good idea."

We quickly changed and I challenged, "Race ya to breakfast, Elphie."

"You're on, Glinny," she challenged.

With that, we raced to breakfast.


	18. Breakfast with Parents

When we arrived, I asked, "Momsie, Popsical, who won?"

"Tie," Momsie immediately answered.

I grinned and Elphaba stuck her tongue out at me. "Hey, Elphaba," I whined.

Elphaba glared at me and said, "Quit being a baby, Galinda."

Then she glanced over and saw Nessa sitting by herself.

She looked at us and then over at Nessa several times. "Go on," I said, gently. "You can sit with her."

She nodded and walked over and touched Nessa's shoulder. "Hey, um, Nessa, do you want to come sit with me and my family?" Elphaba asked.

"No, thank you," Nessa replied coldly.

Elphaba nodded and quickly rejoined us.

Popsical asked, "So who was that?"

"A girl we met at orientation yesterday," I said, distantly.

"It was a couple of days ago," Elphaba corrected.

I glared at her and she said, "Her name's Nessarose Thropp—but she prefers to be called Nessa instead—and she was perfectly polite during orientation. What happened?"

"Elphaba, I think Miss Nessarose might be homesick and miss her parents…" Popsical began.

"Actually, her mother died when she was born," Elphaba interjected.

Momsie nodded and said, "Alright. Just let her be, ok, girls?"

Galinda and I looked at each other and then nodded.


	19. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	20. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
